


Reunification

by loyallokigirl



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, Fix-It, Kinda, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyallokigirl/pseuds/loyallokigirl
Summary: Kylo finds Hux post TROS and pledges his loyalty
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	Reunification

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kylux Positivity Week 2020 day 5 prompts Fix-It/Exiled Kylux (Sort of a mashup of the two)

Rebuilding was proving more difficult that Hux had anticipated. And he had anticipated it being very difficult.

In the wake of the Resistance's victory at Exegol, and Hux's subsequent escape, very little faith was remaining, even among previous allies, in the idea of The First Order.

It was impossible, they said, to wrangle such a large galaxy under a single boot. There would always be opposition, that opposition would require harsh response, that response would inspire more resistance and so it would go until defeat was inevitable.

He was almost tempted to tell them that the only reason The First Order had failed this time was because of Hux's intervention. His desperation to free his Order from the corrupting influence of the Force, the emperor and of course from Ren.

There had been a time, perhaps back when they had some semblance of a relationship, where Hux wouldn't have gone to such measures to remove Ren from power. A time when he, almost, had trusted him. But with the destruction of Starkiller and his obsession with that damn girl, Ren had changed and so had Hux's feelings for him.

The abuse he experience on the Supremacy and Crait had only sealed the deal. Ren was not to be trusted.

His thoughts, as well as his angry journey back to his ship from yet another failed attempt to garner support, were halted by Mitaka's nervous presence outside the main hanger. He looked shell shocked and terrified, a look that reminded Hux of the former Lieutenant's demeanor whenever he'd dealt with Ren back in the day. Of course, Ren had died on Exegol, saving the new Jedi.

Sickening.

"Kal?" Hux asked, concious to use Mitaka's pseudonym in public, "What's wrong?"

Mitaka opened and closed his mouth a few times, weakly gesturing towards the ship, clearly trying to communicate _something._ The man was far too nervous at times. 

"Well, out with it." He snapped, mood sour and patience thin. 

Before the other man could speak, a horrifyingly familiar voice chimed in first. 

"Hello, Hux."

Frozen in place, Hux's icy expression was fixed on poor Mitaka, who looked like he was about to dart off into the woods and try to make it in the wild. 

"Ren," He finally hissed, "How disappointing, I'd heard you were dead." Turning his gaze up the ramp, he saw Ren stood in the hanger bay. He looked different, Hux decided. His scar was gone for one, his hair longer and his clothes nondescript. 

"It's not Ren anymore," The force user corrected gently.

That made Hux sneer, "I'm not calling you Ben."

Shaking his head, the former Supreme Leader made his way down and smiled slightly at Hux "Just Kylo is fine, I'm just not the leader of the Knights of Ren anymore. I .. sort of killed them all." He actually had the audacity to look proud of himself.

"Well," Hux said, clenching his jaw, "what a traitor you turned out to be, twice over as well! I hear you had a nice time helping the Jedi girl." Yes, he was bitter.

"Well, that makes two of us doesn't it?"

Hux's eyes widened at the statement, glancing sideways at Mitaka who was now looking at Ren with confusion. The shorter man was unaware of Hux's betrayal, as he had hoped Ren had been, and quickly Hux snapped, "Dismissed" at him.

Mitaka's split second hesitation was like a dagger to Hux, never had his loyal subordinate delayed in obeying orders. Still, he eventually walked inside and out of hearing range.

Still, Hux lowered his voice as he spat, "I will not have a disgraced  _Jedi_ question my loyalty in front of my officers. I betrayed you, not the First Order."

"I'm not a Jedi!" Ren - no Kylo - snapped, the first time his behavior had been familiar since he turned up, "I ... there's no way I can explain it for you to understand. I didn't betray the First Order either. It's just Rey, we were connected and I had to help her. It was like .. the Force was commanding it." Kylo was staring intensely at Hux, as though willing him to understand. 

But Hux wasn't buying it, "You're right, I don't understand, but let's be clear. You betrayed The First Order as soon as you decided to commandeer it for your own selfish vendetta. When you forwent an opportunity to annihilate the Resistance to engage in a slap fight with a  _ghost!"_ He was shouting now, "When you handed The First Order over to The Emperor. The only argument you can make against betraying the First Order is that you were never loyal to it in the first place!"

Kylo, who had silently taken Hux's outburst, didn't look as angry at it as he would have once upon a time. "I know you think that, and I don't blame you. You're right, I had no place taking command. It wasn't my right. I thought that by defeating Snoke and taking what was his I was winning, but I was only becoming him." He took a tentative step forward, "I see now that I was still being manipulated by Palpatine, that I hadn't been free at all. I want to be though, and the only time I can remember feeling that way was with you."

Kylo was now standing before Hux, looking deep into his eyes, "I can't take back what's been done, but I can try and fix it. Let me help you rebuild the First Order, this time with you in command. You're better at it than me, anyway." A slight smile followed that statement, a look of sincerity on his face.

Hux was struggling to believe what he was hearing, "You ruined my life." Hux said simply, "You destroyed everything I spent my life striving to achieve and now you're here, offering me ... what? Your service? Your loyalty? As if I could  _ever_ trust you again?"

"Trust has to be earned, I know." Kylo said, stepping closer still, "If you give me the chance to earn yours I will, I promise." Another step, "I'll spend the rest of my life fighting for you, for The First Order. I'll place a crown on your head and remove that of anyone who would stand against you." One more step, now Kylo was close enough for Hux to taste his breath, "Not because I'm being made too, or manipulated, but because I believe in you. In what you want." With that, Kylo sunk to one knee before Hux, looking up at him with open admiration, "Let me prove it to you, Hux, and I'll give you the Galaxy, I swear it on Vader's name."

Slightly breathless at this intoxicating display, Hux found himself reaching out a hand towards Kylo's upturned head. His fingers grazed a mole-dotted cheek and Kylo sighed, closing his eyes and turning into the touch.

Hux may not trust the man, he may be hesitant to believe his promises, but Hux was never one to turn away such a potential opportunity. Besides, he never had been able to resist Kylo on his knee's.

"Well then," He said, voice a little shaky, "Looks like we have a lot of work to do."


End file.
